


礼物

by anony_m



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 维亮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_m/pseuds/anony_m
Summary: 约稿存档
Relationships: 姜维/诸葛亮 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	礼物

“伯约。”  
姜维停下来，有点没收住劲，蛋卷隔着塑料袋搂在怀里，咔擦压碎了一点。  
“伯约不想知道，老师去我那里办了什么业务吗？”费祎笑眯眯地问。

是在糕点铺门口碰到的，守株待兔也似。  
文殊院的门口有两家宫廷糕点铺，蓝底白字，一模一样的招牌，姜维每次从寺院出来，都习惯到迎面左手边那家，店员们已经认识他，看见人就掏出预备好的塑料袋，上面没印店面商标，称三两芝麻蛋卷，三两木糖醇瓜子酥，分开装好再外套一层，交给年轻人怀里一揣，人肉保温到家，过去五年的每个周六下午，除了年节关门，买与卖从无例外。  
今天比平常晚了半个多钟头，已经过四点，将将打包到了最后一份，店主一边扎口袋一边嗔熟客好运气，抬头见向来腼腆的年轻人赧然赔笑，几乎吃惊：“小姜碰到好事了？难得喜气洋洋的嘛。”  
“啊？”姜维一愣，摸了摸自己的脸，摸到嘴角，于是往下按了按，“没有，就，难得出太阳，觉得天挺好的。”  
蜀地多阴雨，今年入秋后尤其如此，雨不大，然而绵密长久，像从云上垂下来珠灰色的雾帘子，连十六的月亮也潦草消磨，叫那天难得有闲有心赏月的诸葛亮只能对着薄雾浓云叹气。他一叹气，旁边正忙着烤热艾草贴子给老师敷膝盖的年轻人听见了，也跟着真情实感地发起愁来，反倒逗乐了始作俑者：“这么紧张做什么？不要不高兴。”  
“没有不高兴。”  
“那我能不能再吃一块？明天约的九点，用不着现在就开始空腹吧？”  
“不行，太油了，您先把牛奶喝了再说。”姜维赶紧一口吞了诸葛亮没吃完的那半块月饼，莲蓉蛋黄顶着面颊，被捏脸也不肯答应。他当然没有不高兴，只不过也没法不紧张，且在这件事上一直紧张远胜事主，事儿得令诸葛亮都无奈，年轻人对此视若无睹，紧张是好习惯，紧张意味着细致、专注、不懈怠，保佑这场艰难的千里之行妥妥贴贴走完最后几步，直到今日雨霁云开，无论是字面还是隐喻。  
太阳照在街两边的银杏上，挂了一树粼粼的碎金。突如其来的放晴，像个应景的吉兆，姜维想，一声不吭，人的希望不能随便说出来，说出来往往就不灵了。他付了账道过再见，一转身，半步开外候着费祎笑眯眯的脸。  
什么叫好的不灵坏的灵。  
“伯约。”  
“费师兄？”  
“没想到在这儿碰到你。伯约也来买这家的点心？”  
“老师比较喜欢，我今天到附近办事，正好带一点回去。师兄下班了？”  
“还早，有个要做意定监护的委托人约了在这边，我跟休昭过来走访一下，他在后面锁单车。”费祎笑道，“好快啊你们，我以为你跟老师还在逛学校呢。”  
姜维一愣。  
费祎当然不可能归类到“坏”的范围里，姜维跟他不算太熟，但关系也不差，毕竟都是诸葛亮的学生，中秋才刚一起吃过螃蟹，还有蒋琬王连张裔一群人，大伙聚在诸葛家热热闹闹过节庆祝。姜维在里面算晚辈，又不是法学院出身，因此话题少有参与，一心一意给诸葛亮剥虾，到八点准时起来，把喝大的师兄弟们塞进车里一个个送回家，回来见主人抱膝坐在沙发上，正和还没走的得意门生说着话，从容闲适，眉目含笑，似乎家常闲聊，费祎背对门口，看不到表情，姜维进来时正听见他说了句：“真的很任性啊，老师。”  
“文伟觉得自己有资格称别人‘任性’？”  
“我那叫厚积薄发，步步为营。”  
“你敢当着休昭的面说。”  
费祎撇嘴，一转身看到姜维回来了，顿了顿，似笑非笑地打了个招呼，姿态熟稔如常，只是某种尖锐得令人感到刺痛的审视意味像芦苇下危险的鳞光，在捕食者醉意作伪的瞳孔间一闪而过。姜维不动声色。他这位师兄现在在蜀都公证处当公务员，天天周游在家长里短间，敛锷韬光，看似人畜无害，实则毕业后在长三角做过好几年律师，专打离婚和遗产官司，闭嘴笑脸迎人，张口大杀四方，眼睛淬毒舌底含刃，气得东吴事务所的合伙人曾千里迢迢写信给诸葛亮告状，状告的内容作为校园传说仍在一代代的学生间流传，知名如是，更知名的是风生水起的时候辞了职考了公回成都过起了小日子，潇洒胜过屠夫成佛，当时不知跌破多少人的眼镜。  
“只是任性罢了。”诸葛亮评价道，“他故意吓唬你的，你不要理他。”  
“师兄还说，以前一直坐您开的车，现在想坐我开的车。”  
“坐了吗？”  
那倒没有，醉醺醺攥着姜维没头没尾说着“小姜，小师弟，伯约同志，道阻且长，老师以后可就真托付给你了”的时候被送完人回来的董允一个手刀劈倒拎着脖子拖走挤地铁去了。  
“费文伟那时候崴了脚，我刚好从云南回来，搬了新家，离他们住的地方比较近，就捎了一段时间。快十年前的事了，你那时候在北边读博，所以大概不知道。”  
“嗯。”  
“怎么，螃蟹吃太多，呷醋了？”  
“没有，才没有吃醋，只是想着要是我当时在就好了，还能多个人手帮忙给您搬搬东西，当当司机。”  
“又不是什么很大的麻烦，这些小事要不是他们喝酒提到，我自己都想不起来。”  
“去云南也不是小事，据说当时基层治安还没到位，很是凶险。”  
“幼常跟你说的？你们现在不打架啦？”  
“说您不说我，只是好奇聊到而已。您那时候在那儿的工作都顺利吗？”  
“还好，就记得坐的绿皮火车，一路上经过成片的棕榈树和香蕉树，果子都结得很大，过弯的时候手伸出去就能够到。因为少民部落多，习惯上相对还比较保守，大家族都有自己的私刑私规，得一家一家上门做工作，多几个来回，好在最后都成了。”  
“老师。”  
“嗯？”  
“那时候我给你写信，你回信，为什么都没有在信里提过这些辛苦？”  
“并不觉得辛苦。”  
“也是。”  
年轻人沉默了一下点点头，专心往泡脚盆里添热水，没再说话。  
当然不是吃醋，他想，只是觉得遗憾，因此恨不能每时每刻都手挽着手走在一起，来徒劳弥补过去因为奇怪的自尊和缺席的每分每秒，又担心这遗憾也许只是他自己的一厢情愿，一种信徒通过想象神明的软弱无助来令自身不再无足轻重的意淫。就像那些与他立身立命的知识体系迥然相异的经文，本质上都只是自欺欺人的寄托，于事无济，姜维对此心知肚明。  
但他别无选择。他不能做到像老师那样坚强。  
“学校？你是说上午？我们上午确实去华西复查的，正好排队人不多，也都很顺利，所以结束挺早。”  
“没有，我说在我们公证处，望江那边。我跟休昭来这边之前刚送老师出的门，他说去学校见人，我们就在路口分开了，还以为是你在体育馆那边等他。”费祎歪歪头，露出一种真诚得恰到好处的惊讶表情，“你们没碰到？”  
董允赶上来时，正好迎面碰到姜维，年轻人风尘仆仆，只来得及打个招呼就匆匆错身，又被费祎喊停了脚步。  
“伯约不想知道，老师去我那里办了什么业务吗？”费祎笑眯眯地问。  
董允挽着袖子抄上去，极其熟练地踩了费祎一脚。

蜀地多阴雨，姜维在这里读了四年书，晒被子的次数数不满两只手，然而等到他本科毕业了，北上，游学，出国，青年旅舍里跟各色儿的头发分享食物和牛皮，讲到旧时旧事，golden age，倏忽翻涌出脑海的图景却都好像浸在金灿灿的阳光里，桂花巷，银杏树，学府东路上那两排几乎长得连在一起的梧桐，枝叶错落出角度，允许下午四五点钟的太阳斜照进东四一楼的阶梯教室，将讲台台阶的边缘、前排学生的发顶乃至空气里浮动的尘埃都镀上一层毛茸茸的、随声波微微震动的光晕：“……这种公正性拒绝了功利主义的最大幸福计算法，而旨在寻求正义的客观原则，那么理论上，它应当得到无知之幕下个体的一致同意……”[1]姜维好像听得懂，又好像听不懂，隔行如隔山，随主观经验不断变迁的社会公约显然并不像数学定理的推导那样稳定，稳定的只有始终落在同一段课时同一间教室里的同一门选修课，同一位主讲人，站在照耀他整个青春的夕照里，面目清晰如昨日，好像不过寻常课后，寻常等着为自己的学生答疑，永不会缺席。  
“回来了？”  
姜维眨眼，隔着课桌是诸葛亮的白毛衣，落日里好似在发光，他呆了两秒，压在脸颊下的手臂抽出来抻过桌面，摸到了暖洋洋的绒毛。不是在做梦。  
但他是真的睡着了。他终于意识到这一点，迟钝地要跳将起来，动作未遂的膝盖咯嗒磕到立在课桌旁的行李箱，箱子手把上挂着机场托运贴的不干胶条，刷拉拉拖过地面。  
“老师——”  
“还是老师吗？”  
年轻人张着嘴，脑子里一片空白。  
如果不是实在忍不住想先看一眼，他本来预想会有一个更完美的久别重逢，至少是在刮了胡子或者起码洗把脸之后，以一个更自信的形象衣锦还乡，带着他的信，论文，教职，和四年来斟酌思量不断推倒重来最终烂熟于心的腹稿，括弧，复数，囊括决策树上的所有分枝，最终万无一失地去见这个人，去告诉他，老师，我——  
“还是老师吗？”  
他从开场就一败涂地。  
人和人的关系既紧密又薄弱，除了师生这种几乎自由心证的定义，居然再无他物能勉强概括这么多年他们深厚的交往和他漫长的少年维特之烦恼。如果不是老师，那会是什么呢？无数构想得严丝合缝的可能性在这瞬间坍缩殆尽，那只盒子里的猫的生死从不在它自己，而始终悬决于观测者的手心。姜维茫茫然抬头望向对方，和多年前那个选错了课在第一排听得一头雾水的新生一样，眼神迷惘，又似将全身心的信赖托付给他当时亦尚年轻的师长，请老师教导我。  
请老师决定我。  
教室空空荡荡，学生们都早走完了，连窗外也不见一个人影经过，只有梧桐树的轮廓慢慢拉长，攀上年长者半边肩膀，使他原本隐蔽的目光无所遁形。那张似乎不会为任何事物所动——无论是人还是时间——的面孔看起来比任何时候都洞悉，也就比任何时候都神秘。  
“不是同事吗？”  
“……什么？”  
“学校的聘书已经下来了吧？”诸葛亮终于弯了眼睛，“之前碰到你们院院长，正好问了一句。虽然不是同一院系的，校区也不一样，但以后也算是同事了。恭喜伯约。”  
仅此而已。  
姜维怔愣半晌，最后垂下眼乖乖点了点头。他应该是松口气的，又觉得好似胸口一个本来胀鼓的气球被戳了个洞呜呜泄漏，说不上是轻快更多还是沮丧更多。本来打算见面的时候说什么来着？年轻人闷闷地想，正沉默间，脑袋上突然一沉。  
“四年了啊。”  
对方的手掌抚过他头顶，熟稔的临水草木一样的沁凉气味，在渐渐黯淡的余晖里飘渺掠过。  
“伯约能回来，我其实……很高兴。”  
一股热气直冲上眼眶，姜维努力忍住了，没有抬头。  
他那时候还年轻，迎面是似锦的人生新篇章，与过去的努力严丝合缝，因此理所当然相信同样的逻辑会延续下去。他想着来日方长，想着稳扎稳打，只要一步步不懈怠，往后就会一天比一天更好，一天比一天更近，近到并肩而行，再不分离，他如此坚信不疑，直到一年后诸葛亮在办公室昏倒。

“……可以不必是直系亲属，不必是法定继承人，可以是任何人，甚至是陌生人……意定监护跟财产是不挂钩的，被监护人也不一定有财产，你在做的主要工作是人身和医疗方面，换句话说，成为监护人不一定会保障你有什么得益，反而更多意味着要承担对对方生命上的责任甚至是风险，没有退路，这是非常郑重的一个决定……”[2]  
姜维在路上碰到了晚高峰，出租停停行行，从糕点铺开到望江已经快五点，最后卡在南二门前的十字路口，他等不下去了，决定提前下车徒步穿过校园，将还红着的尾灯和前座小电视上喋喋不休的视频节目一并抛在身后。  
下午的课早已结束，林荫道格外清净，三两自行车叮叮掠过，车头在树荫间漏下的光线里反射出游鱼般一跳一跳的亮光，偶尔有从理科楼里出来的学生，碰到他喊一声“姜老师”，姜维匆匆点头，脚下分毫不停。他作学生时在这条路上走了四年，总是稳稳当当闷头行步，绝不会摔跤，也因此几乎记住了人行道上方砖花纹的规律，每五格一块绿色，再三格一块黄色，一直延续到生科楼前工人漏错一格，数列打破，归零重数，现实里处处human error。诸葛亮有一次听到这说法，不禁笑问“伯约觉得我也是human error吗？”吓得讲忘形的青年人差点吞下自己的舌头，慌里慌张解释，直到听到对方恶趣味的闷笑，才晓得又被逗趣。  
你怎么会是错误呢？他想，忍不住越走越快。  
你是奇迹。  
他跑起来。  
姜维后来回来做了老师也开始穿梭在各个校区给本科生上选修课后，才发现法学院离这边原来这么远，学术学务都寥寥交叠，无怪乎诸葛亮门下的弟子们第一次见到他时，多面色客气而疏远。他算什么“老师的学生”？仅仅一门选修课的缘起，不同的专业领域，不同的思维方式，蒋琬方正，费祎灵活，董允严谨，张裔圆融，他们身上都有鲜明的诸葛亮的影子，而姜维……姜维好像只是姜维而已，一种压缩饼干似的质地，坚实而枯燥，稳妥而乏味，对生活的笃信来源于实验、数字和二进制。  
似是而非的描述没有意义，实验和数字才能生成安全感，所以理应不担心不是吗？98.6%，95.1%，79.4%，数字在医院雪白的天花板上嘀嘀漂浮，无复发生存期5年，中位复发时间2年，以上统计P值均小于0.0041，零假设可被否定，所以他不会失去他，他想，要相信科学，但有个声音在耳边一直嘀嘀不停：诸葛亮已经四十七岁了，他不在获得以上结论的年龄区间里。  
时间都去哪儿了呢？谁轻视了它又挥霍了它？动辄以有涯之生载“永远”之谓如今看来这样荒谬，原来人不是神，人是会老的，是会死的。如果命运垂怜，也许会在一切降临之前暴露出一点伏笔，比如在云南跋涉的时候，或者长夜秉烛的时候，总有蛛丝马迹，但那个时候你不在，你从来都不在。  
你一直缺席。  
大雨轰鸣，寺庙里一个人也没有，姜维湿淋淋闯进佛殿，扑通一声深深伏拜下去。  
我昔所造诸恶业，皆由无始贪嗔痴。始于我卑怯，我懦弱，我生贪欲却又退却。我有大罪过。  
那是诸葛亮第一次出院的当天，也是姜维直接跟着搬进他家的那天，当着法学院这群师兄弟们的面，如此堂而皇之登堂入室，马谡因此揍了他一顿，姜维一拳未还，一步不让。傍晚时户主醒来，床头不知道什么时候换了一盏暖色的LED灯，姜维坐在床边正捉着手给他剪指甲，面目俊朗专注，头发上残留着一点水汽。  
“眼睛怎么了？”  
“老师醒了？饿吗？水蒸蛋炖好了就在保温箱里，要不要吃一点？我去端过来。”  
“幼常干的？”  
“搬家磕到了门，很快就会消。喝水吗？有热水我去兑兑温。”  
“手机给我，我跟季常告个状。”  
“我真的没事。”姜维给他揉开手背上僵硬的脉络，“学长他们早点时候都回去了，怕打扰您休息，下午我送子瑜先生去的机场，他之前把签好的文件都留在了书房，说医院看到就能明白，剩下的都是不需要直系亲属授权的，留在那里您自己处理。董医生上午发了短信来说会把片子再拍给北院的同事看看，做个会诊，有什么新消息会立刻通知，没变化的话就是还是下周开始，我已经跟学院里安排好了，有几门课我就不带了，时间上没问题……”  
“伯约——”  
“我不麻烦。”  
“——你不要怕。”  
雨下了一整天也没有停，夜色隔着窗帘的缝隙滴滴点点敲打着台阶外的梧桐。  
“我不会随便死的，你不要害怕。”  
哪有这样的道理，病人反过来安慰健康的人。  
青年忽然紧紧抱住他，良久失声。  
他们一直住在一起。进过几次医院，动过几次手术，遇到过一些困难，再一件一件克服。姜维慢慢什么都学会，做饭陪夜护理翻身，生活的真相褪去滤镜裸裎相对，往往都是污秽或狼狈的鸡零狗碎，但那又怎么样呢，生理的衰弱难道就能打败诸葛亮吗？姜维从不怀疑。在莫测又似乎注定的命运面前，他未见过比他的老师更加从容、主动甚至近乎傲慢的凡人了。  
软弱的大概只有他而已。  
术后第三年，复查的结果不错，熟人们来家里做客，马谡因为一个无足轻重的理由被马良按着头给姜维道了歉，某人君子报仇十年不晚的风格不要更明显，年轻人们在旁边嘘作一团。诸葛瑾也在，他正好从上海出差过来，跟弟弟窝在角落里聊天，被客厅的吵闹声吸引，隔着椅背望了一会，叹了口气。  
“怎么，不相信他？”  
“孩子是好孩子。你既然定了，以后就跟人家好好过。”  
“这几年不是一直在一块过？主要是伯约照顾我，很辛苦他。”  
“小二，我知道你从小就要强，也独立惯了，现在身边有人了，我做大哥的还是挺欣慰的。只是你得更信任他，托付他，我说不好，你知道我的意思。”  
诸葛亮不语。  
“你那个姓费的学生也联系我了，问了下上海那边的进展，上海做起来，像北京成都这种比较大的城市也会慢慢开始尝试的，你是搞法律的，应该比我更清楚。这种指定监护人的方法我觉得挺好的，我可不想再半夜开车去医院给你签字了。”  
“对不起大哥。”  
“哪有什么对不起，你不要总觉得会对不起别人。你们这种人啊……”  
“你们这种人啊，简直有点像受虐狂，都不是通过别人予以的好来获得安全感的，甚至恰恰相反，要被袒露艰难，被分享苦痛，被赋予责任和重压，共担风雨而非庇护，才会觉得自己被注视，被在乎，被爱着。  
“可是真的很难的，伯约。”费祎望着董允拦截无果后气冲冲走开的背影，无奈地笑了，转过头来对姜维眨眨眼，“不要怪人犹豫。  
“谁能舍得呢？”  
姜维推门而入。  
学府东路上的梧桐一年胜过一年，枝叶错落出角度，黄昏时分阳光透过空隙一束束斜射进东四一楼的阶梯教室，将台阶的边缘、人的发顶乃至空气里浮动的尘埃都镀上一层绒绒的金黄的光晕。诸葛亮孤零零坐在前排椅子上，听到声音转头望过来，神迹般的光线里面目清癯宁静，和十多年前的初见一模一样，那是姜维无数次错过的注视，泡脚的时候，重逢的时候，拥抱的时候，无数次他只要抬头，就能看到的长久停在他身上的目光，温柔又犹豫，因为爱而生出令自己也觉得陌生甚至惶惑的忧怖因此裹足不前，只能望着他，等年轻人望回来，问出来。  
他有很多很多的话要说，很多很多的问题要问，千头万绪无从开始，于是决定把拖延了最久也最重要的那件事完成。  
姜维走过去，隔着课桌俯身还上那个欠了十年的吻。

“公共场合。”  
“我亲我爱人。”  
“人家会说你慕老。”  
“我慕你。”

End

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Raymond Wacks. 《A Very Short Introduction: Law》. 郑旭东（译）. Oxford University Press, 2008. P23.  
> [2]腾讯视频：和陌生人说话（第3季） 第5期：余生只信陌生人


End file.
